


He of the Made Bed

by voxnihili



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Drama, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxnihili/pseuds/voxnihili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great nation of Egypt is slowly descending into chaos, as war is threatening from every corner. Itachi, being the heir to the throne, finds himself in the middle of a struggle for power, and it doesn't help being in love with one of his father's tomb artisans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should finish my other stories before I start new ones but heck! well, if anyone's wondering, I'm close to updating grief is a guest of honour, so don't hate on me too much

“You seem happy today.”

Itachi shifted on the small bed, making it creak in the process, the coarse weave rubbing onto his naked back. His eyes were hazy as he watched Shisui wash the residue of today's labour off him, the water splashing onto the whitewashed brick floor.

He wished Shisui would have washed himself before they had made love, but Itachi supposed it didn't matter, water alone wouldn't rid Shisui's stench.

Besides, the repugnant smell of the kiki oil that Shisui used for his lamps left Itachi's sense of smell dull.

However, he still felt content. He still felt warm where Shisui had penetrated him not long ago, and relaxed from his own release.

And today had been an eventful day.

"We received tribute from Nubia today,” Itachi answered, earning a glance from Shisui, “they brought beasts that I've never seen the likes of before, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you.”

“What were these beasts like?” Shisui asked, humming as he let his hands scrub off the dirt and sweat.

“They were at least as tall as your house. They had necks longer than a full grown man."

Shisui stopped what he was doing, looking over at Itachi, trying to picture what Itachi was telling him.

“I don't believe you. What did they look like, elephants?” Shisui asked, sceptical.

“No, more like a.. like a horse.”

“You're a liar.”

“I am not.”

Itachi couldn't help but pout as Shisui dried off his body with a rag, before climbing over Itachi's form and laying himself down behind him.

Itachi feared that the bed was going to break, like every other time he laid with Shisui here, but the cloth they lied on seemed to be able to withstand a lot.

He hated Shisui's bed, but he was thankful Shisui could afford one. He would the floor even more than the bed.

“Why don't you come down to the port tomorrow, and see for yourself before we ship them away,” Itachi proposed, savouring the feel of Shisui's calloused, rough hand smoothing down his thigh.

“I don't think so,” Shisui whispered, his breath ghosting over Itachi's neck, making him shiver.

“Then you have no right to call me a liar," Itachi defended, his own hand mirroring Shisui's, playing with the rough wooden frame of the bed.

“That's fair. Why are you sending them away?”

“We're sending them as gifts to Punt,” Itachi explained, closing his eyes and gasping as Shisui proceeded to trail kisses over his neck.

“I thought they were a tribute?”

“Yes, but it's convenient. They're expensive to keep, and good relations are of great importance.”

“Hmm.. well it's not like I have to concern myself with what you are doing anyway,” Shisui mumbled, his fingers dipping into the hollow of Itachi's hip, making him turn over in the process.

Itachi let Shisui kiss him once, twice, before he marvelled at the beauty that was his lover.

“Of course you have to. We rely on our trade with Punt. If it was to fail, you might lose your job, I might lose my life,” Itachi explained, with little emotion.

It was a bitter fact he'd learn to accept over the years. Upper Egypt might still be his family's, but numerous rulers in Lower Egypt sought to expand their claim.

The tension made the whole nation vulnerable for outside threats, and good relations was all they could rely on for now.

“You worry too much,” Shisui ignored it, and Itachi knew better than to discuss these matters with mere commoners.

Itachi ignored Shisui.

“On a lighter note, why don't you send me a wife,” Shisui suggested. It did make Itachi forget his troubles.

However, this was not the kind of distraction he had been searching for, as he sat up in pure disbelief, trying to read Shisui's expression.

“What, do you not love me?” he asked, swatting away Shisui's hand that dared dance too close.

“Well, yes, but your visits grow less frequent, and the nights are cold without someone next to me,” Shisui explained, his eyes meeting Itachi's widened ones.

The thought of someone else on this bed but him and Shisui made Itachi's blood run cold.

“It's not nice coming home to an empty house. And I need someone to bake my bread for me, instead of all the servants you send us. And one day, I want children of my own."

Itachi refused to meet Shisui's gaze. The fact that he didn't know whether Shisui was serious or not scared him.

Shisui was right, but it didn't feel right.

Itachi felt it in his core, and he was sure he had never been so certain about anything in his life.

Certain that it felt wrong.

“I have no family to depict in my tomb. What, should I paint us making love instead?”

Itachi definitely had no answer to that, besides almost choking on his spit.

“You will be glad that you are building a tomb if be it, I'd have you executed for that.”

A vague threat.

Shisui ignored him.

“And when you're king you'll have to marry and father many children.”

The thought felt nauseating.

“If I become king,” Itachi corrected, lying down next to Shisui again, sighing to relieve his body from all the anxiety, pressing his body close to Shisui's in search for comfort.

“You worry too much,” Shisui repeated himself. “You're here now, that's all that matters," Shisui mused, his arm wrapping around Itachi's body in return.

“I suppose.”

It turned quiet, as neither knew what to say.

Itachi didn't mind, letting Shisui's skilled hands trail patterns on his skin, listening to nothing but Shisui's breathing and the sound of him moving.

Itachi wished he had known another life, where he could be with Shisui like this forever.

“Will you visit tomorrow?” Shisui asked, breaking the silence.

“I can't,” Itachi admitted with sorrow, “I promised to go hunting with my brother, and later negotiate with the High Priest.”

“Eh, I finally have a day off and you're neglecting me?”

“You have too many days off. I can't believe they let you stay at home because you're hungover...” Itachi mumbled, the annoyance a welcome change from his uneasiness.

“Well, try working while feeling sick," Shisui tried to defend himself.

“..or just for having to supervise the brewery, which I know is not necessary," Itachi continued.

“Well, perhaps not, but your father's working us like donkeys.”

“No he's not.”

“Well, perhaps not, but..”

“I know you will still work on your friend's tomb tomorrow, so why bother visit,” Itachi pointed out, enjoying the light, trivial atmosphere that he so rarely felt.

Shisui's hand stilled, as in thought, while Itachi kept marvelling Shisui's eyes.

“I still want you..” Shisui said after a moment, unable to think of anything else.

It was needed, especially after Shisui's foolish mention of a wife.

“I want you too. But I can't do as I like."

“Why not? You'll soon be king. I think a king can do as he likes," Shisui murmured, and Itachi once again found himself dumbfounded.

"You think being king means nothing but enjoying luxury?”

“Pretty much.”

“I'd be glad to trade positions with you any day. At least then I wouldn't have to fear for my life.”

“You worry too much,” Shisui repeated for the third time, almost as if he didn't even listen to whatever Itachi had to say.

“You worry too little,” Itachi retorted to.

“Well, worrying isn't going to change anything,” Shisui said truthfully.

“I wish it did."

Once again neither had anything to add to the conversation, and the silence grew, the night being the only sound filling the room.

Itachi lied there for a little longer, finally returning the attention he was given by Shisui, letting his fingers trail and explore Shisui body, letting his mouth taste Shisui's. He wanted to savour Shisui's different sound that he made from different touches, he wanted to remember the feel of Shisui under his own touch, or the course lips pressed against his own.

But before long, he pulled back. He looked at Shisui for a while, before deciding that this night would have to come to an end some time.

He turned around and was ready to push himself off the uncomfortable bed, but Shisui's hands gripped him tight, and he couldn't help but smile with mixed emotions as Shisui's lips met the curve of his back.

“Don't leave just yet.”

“Shisui..” Itachi warned, wanting to call his name, enjoying the sound of it rolling off his tongue.

He felt the hands leave his body, making him feel cold in an instant, but he ignored it as he stood up and went to retrieve his clothes that he had carefully folded and left on top of Shisui's wooden chest.

He draped the transparent, pleated linen around his body and tied it all together with an ornate belt, putting on his leather sandals.

He felt the grime that Shisui had washed off him splash under his feet as he walked over to the stairs.

He wanted to turn around and glance at his lover one more time before leaving, but he knew that if he did he'd be unable to.

“I'll come see you while you work,” Itachi promised, taking his first step down the stairs but halting to wait for Shisui to answer.

“You told me that last time," came a dull reply, and Itachi wished he hadn't stayed and waited for it.

“I'm sorry,” was all that Itachi had the heart to say as he hurried down the stairs to the kitchen, and exited the wooden door that led to the dense, small town that Shisui resided in.

The sun had already descended, providing a cool feel against Itachi's skin as he tried to guide through the narrow, hooded streets.

Most were asleep, but some windows held lit oil lamps that illuminated Itachi's way out of the town.

Then, he had to resort to the moon and stars to guide him down the valley and back home.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this took ages to do, not only did my laptop crash and I lost all progress, but also as I had rewritten it all I decided to scrap it and redo everything so.. but better late than never? is writing hard or what?

“Itachi.”

He groaned. He thought he had told his guards not to let anyone bother him.

“Ugh, you reek!”

His eyelids felt heavy and his body weak as he turned, trying to get away from whatever was disturbing his thick sleep.

“You promised to come hunting with me.”

_Oh._

“Not in the morning,” Itachi found himself able to answer, voice hoarse and tired.

“It's noon.”

Itachi forgot how heavy his eyes had felt as they shot open, his eyes meeting a very disappointed Sasuke.

Rays of sunlight were streaming through the slits in the roof, blinding him for a moment.

He should really not stay whole nights at Shisui's.

“The vizier has taken care of the courtiers,” Sasuke mentioned as Itachi forced himself up from his soft bed.

“I want the documents of it,” Itachi murmured, stepping down the elevated floor, the vultures above him in the ceiling seeming to prey on his weak body.

Sasuke nodded, and left Itachi alone to compose himself.

He looked at the paintings in his room, bull heads, the vultures, the snakes.

They were all there to protect him, but the colours were fading, old and worn, failing to make him feel safe.

Maybe he could appoint Shisui to work on them, he thought, the first smile of the day appearing.

He waited until his servants had come, and let them carefully prepare his body for the day. One carefully washed his body, while the other massaged perfumed oils into his skin. Others dressed him, worked with his hair, adorned him in jewels.

As he was ready, he walked to the mansion of life through pillared halls, where his food would be served.

Roasted quail, watermelon, cabbage, fresh milk from the sacred cows, all prepared by the cleanest from the temples were served to him, which he ate in peace, even if Sasuke had returned and was impatiently waiting for him.

His younger brother was a man now, but he still demanded Itachi's attention like he had done years ago. Sometimes it bothered Itachi, especially when he was aching to see Shisui, but at times like these it made him feel less lonely.

And to his brother's annoyance, he washed himself a second time, and proceeded to go through the documents he had sent for.

Once he felt like everything was at its right place, he followed Sasuke out of their palace to the nearby harbour, almost empty.

Boats were rocking against the stone edges, colourful, small and large. The harbour served only as means of swifter mobility throughout the city for royalty, and where goods were brought in for the palace.

They had a handful of servants with them that moved the small papyrus boat through the canals, while Itachi and Sasuke were resting in shaded seats.

Itachi was lost staring at the city that was approaching as they reached the Nile, so filled with life.

It was so different to the west bank, which was lonely and abandoned, as no one wanted to live where the sun sets.

It was only for him and Shisui.

The temple of Amon loomed over the city, mightier than his own palace, mightiest in the land.

It was a headache for Itachi, each and every day he had a responsibility to visit and offer to the God.

“Where were you last night?”

Itachi averted his thoughts to Sasuke, who like him was comfortably spread out. He carefully looked at their servants, who always seemed to pretend not to listen.

And even so, as they travelled along the Nile, their privacy had vanished. Fishermen were out in their boats, people were by the shores, and as they passed they all stood up to get a look at the royalty.

“Out,” was all that Itachi had to answer, and he watched carefully as Sasuke looked down at the waters and pouted.

“You shouldn't leave without any guards.”

“No one knows who I am if I dress plainly,” Itachi answered, and it was true. People knew him for his crowns, the lion's tail that would swing between his legs, his jewellery and all the servants that would follow him. Strip all that away and he was only an ordinary person.

“Still,” Sasuke answered, and Itachi couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for making his brother worry.

He didn't even know how Sasuke had noticed him missing, but that he had was obvious.

They rowed out to a more secure area, where the birds were undisturbed.

Itachi did not miss the smile his brother flashed him as he prepared their equipment, stacking throwing sticks and choosing the perfect ones, leaning over to begin their hunt.

Itachi did wish he would spend more time with his younger brother. But that meant sacrificing the time he could spend with Shisui, and Itachi was not ready to give that up.

He heard splashing by the side of their boat, and watched intrigued as fish were jumping out of the water. Sasuke paid no further attention to it, but Itachi's gaze was stuck at the rippling water.

He felt rather queasy, as he fascinated watched the ripples move. There were no birds singing, and it was silent as Sasuke carefully stood up in the boat, making it tip a little as they moved the boat closer to the bank.

He watched Sasuke throw one stick at the reeds, but there was no frightened flock of birds.

Instead, there was a roar of some sort and in the blink of an eye the reeds parted, and Itachi only had time to widen his eyes as it collided with their boat, sending everyone else who had been standing flying down.

The whole boat rocked, moving out further into the river, and Itachi had difficulty taking action as he stared at Sasuke scramble about.

Soon, the beast emerged again, the large hippo heading straight for his brother. Itachi wasted no seconds reaching for the spear, and just in time managing to thrust it into the gaping mouth. He had hunted lions and crocodiles before, but nothing had managed to make his heart beat with fear this much before.

The hippo didn't stop though, infuriated it trashed around, forcing Itachi to let go. He stumbled down, and helplessly watched the beast rampage.

Sasuke however reached for another spear and pierced it by its throat, forcing the hippo underwater.

His servants managed to push the boat further out, in time as more hippos appeared from within the papyrus reeds, and Itachi's knuckles had turned white from gripping the edge of the boat too long.

Itachi could hear his own heart beating, staring wide eyed at Sasuke who was wiping his hair from his forehead.

Sasuke let out a laugh, but Itachi did not feel soothed by it.

There should not be hippos in this area.

It was an omen from the gods.

 

      A few days later, Itachi found himself with leisure.

He was desperate to go see Shisui, and keep his promise that he had failed so many times.

Besides, it was a king's duty to supervise his construction, and as the king was not here, Itachi saw a perfect opportunity to do it himself.

His visit now being official, he gathered a flock of servants, guards and officials that could inspect the tomb as Itachi had no interest in seeing it, and exited the palace.

The few people that resided on the west bank of the Nile, most being families of the servants and priests that served in the buildings there, surrounded him in awe.

It wasn't something he minded, the eyes of children, women and men alike staring at him as he walked through the streets.

They walked past the temples and took the route up to the mountains, and as the climb didn't seem to cease, Itachi wished he had taken the chariot instead.

They still arrived to the small camp, making Itachi forget his worries about sore feet and a light head. The camp was like a village, small houses with only one room packed together within a walled enclosure, resting atop the edge of the mountain.

The camp overseers were quickly alerted by his presence, and Itachi did not have to wait long to be accepted by them, throwing themselves by his feet and shrouding him with compliments.

“Where's Shisui,” was all that Itachi felt like saying, and the overseers blinked in confusion as they processed the question.

One of them disappeared into the small alleyways, trying to bow and seem respectful in all his awkwardness, and Itachi waited in silence for Shisui to return.

And as Shisui appeared amidst the white, mud brick houses, the joy that lit up on his face made Itachi feel slightly dizzy.

He was quick to signal the others not to follow as he approached Shisui, letting be led by the other to a house back through the alleyway, nothing but a room with a bed in.

He couldn't help but feel a little bit of pity, it being such a suffocating place to be, but his mind was soon wiped of the matter as Shisui's hands were guiding him down, making his skin feel electrical and his thoughts molten.

He was rather ungracefully pushed down onto his fours, his flail dropping and diadem falling, clinging as it hit the brick floor.

“Shisui,” he warned, but felt his arousal grow as Shisui's skilled hands went up, under his linen skirt, kneading his ass in just the right way.

“We need to stop,” he continued, but eyes closing and lips letting a moan escape as Shisui pressed his own erection against Itachi's body, his teeth gently nibbling the neck under the nemes headdress.

“Someone could notice, stop.”

Shisui's hands left him, the warmth behind him, leaving Itachi on all his fours as he tried to compose himself for a moment.

He sat up on his knees, reassembling his clothes and trying not to look so flustered, trying to will down his erection.

He looked over at Shisui, who had moved further away and picked up a forgotten lunch, sitting with his back to Itachi.

Itachi could taste the tension in the air, but appreciated Shisui's honesty.

Being heir apparent, Itachi had never been used to behaviour that Shisui seemed to bestow upon him, but it being Shisui made his soul long and crave for more.

Even if all he got was a cold shoulder.

“You eat too many onions,” Itachi tried to lift the mood, even if he was not used trying to do so. He had not come here to leave feeling shunned.

 Shisui flashed a brief, questioning eye as he munched on the disgusting fish that made Itachi scrunch his nose.

“It makes you.. needy,” Itachi described in a lack of better words, walking up to Shisui and sitting down next to him, but keeping the distance Shisui had created.

Shisui scoffed.

“And you seem to have your needs satiated.”

Itachi blinked a few times, trying to decipher the meaning behind that, and deciding on that he didn't want to. Whatever Shisui was implying, and however he was behaving left Itachi feeling offended.

He could be wherever else right now, but had decided to be with Shisui. And Itachi was no fool.

Itachi listened to Shisui eat the foul fish in silence, letting the mood die down as fast as his arousal.

"Will you spend the beautiful feast of the valley with me this year again?" Itachi asked, it being the true matter he wanted to see Shisui over, his heart beating in fear of denial.

However, the smile Shisui flashed him made his head spin, and so did the hand that reached out for him, Shisui's hand smoothed from his neck to his chin, tilting his head upwards for a kiss.

Itachi took it as a yes, reciprocating the kiss, his own hand running through the curly strands of Shisui's hair.

Itachi missed Shisui's scent on a daily basis, and was taking in lungfuls of air to get high on the smell. It made him dizzy and weak, and in the heat of late summer he was ready to pass out. Shisui was the smarter of them both and pulled away to let them both breathe, Itachi closing his eyes to take in the sensation of his sensitive lips cooling.

“How did it go with the high priest?” Shisui asked, and Itachi cursed him for it.

It was not that he didn't appreciate Shisui's concern and willingness to listen, but he hadn't come here to discuss politics, and he did not want his high to die.

“Terribly,” Itachi answered, pulling away to straighten his clothes again. And by the way Shisui looked at him, Itachi knew he'd have to provide further detail, “we lost the city of Abdju to them.”

“That's not too bad..” Shisui tried to comfort, but Shisui had never had an understanding of these matters either.

“It's not,” Itachi sighed, “but they understand that we have no grounds to refuse their requests. Soon, they'll take until we have nothing left.”

“Can't you overpower them before that happens?” Shisui asked, his hands wrapping around Itachi's body in an attempt to soothe, lips playing along Itachi's shoulder.

“We would lose the support of the people,” Itachi mumbled, once again facing the same problem he'd been stuck with for days and nights.

“Can't you just run away with me somewhere,” Shisui suggested, sloppy kisses cooling the warm skin around Itachi's neck.

“I can't,” Itachi moaned, feeling Shisui's warmth leave once again.

 “You have other lovers, don't you?” Shisui dared ask through gritted teeth, pulling away, and Itachi could feel nothing but anger rise in him.

“What? I do not!” Itachi hissed, feeling ridiculed.

“What keeps you here then?” Shisui fired back.

“My family,” Itachi answered without doubt, watching Shisui's features soften.

“Take them with you," Shisui suggested.

"It wouldn't work," Itachi said, brushing off dust and sweat.

“I guess not,” Shisui laughed, making Itachi's insides hurt from longing.

“If my father found out, he'd have you executed and give me the beating of a lifetime,” Itachi mumbled.

“Then he wont have to find out,” Shisui smirked, making Itachi almost believe it was as easy.

He was willing to believe that for the small amount of time he was staying with Shisui.

Believe that what Shisui always said was true. That there was nothing to worry about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, I'm not dead! xD and I promise to work on grief next, promise!

A sense of relief washed over Itachi as his huge headdress hit the floor, golden cobras bending, godly flesh battered and bruised by the impact.

His neck felt stiff as Shisui's fingers brushed away his hair, untying his necklace that fell down with a thud besides the fallen crown.

Itachi felt more than blessed.

The way Shisui slid off the linen from his body was emptying his mind, from how his feet were hurting and reeking of caked blood, that the procession was over, and was reminded that he had a night he would not have to spend alone.

He couldn't help but let his legs fold beneath him, getting all strain and weight off his feet, rolling onto his back.

He stared up at the painted ceiling, adorned with purple vines and dark leaves.

It was a very odd scene, it was very different from the paintings in his father's tomb, from the paintings in his palace, from the paintings in the temple.

He eyed the small altar by the far end of the chapel, a platform of stone underneath a niche with statues of the deceased, filled with food and drink to feed Shisui's ancestors, incense to welcome them and candles for them to find their way.

Itachi felt slightly intrusive into such an intimate setting as he turned his attention back to Shisui, who was smiling down upon him, letting his own linen fall to the floor.

“Are you certain you want this? I don't want to dishonour your ancestors,” Itachi asked worriedly, feeling warm and slightly electric as he gazed at his lover.

“What? When they return here tonight and find the future king himself here they are going to be overwhelmed,” Shisui grinned, before getting down and crawling over Itachi, leaning down to steal a few small kisses.

“Don't flatter me,” Itachi warned, flattery being all he received days on end.

Flattery that was by no means genuine.

His tired hands found their way to Shisui's hair who hovered above, elbows by Itachi's side and knees planted firmly between Itachi's. They pushed open Itachi's legs, as Shisui lowered further, their groins meeting and erections connecting, delicious pleasure for such little effort.

“Am I not.. allowed to.. brag about you?” Shisui asked between kisses, and it made Itachi feel slightly too hot.

Flattery from Shisui was something he could enjoy though.

Itachi sighed from pleasure as Shisui's warm mouth kissed his collarbone, and by the neck.

“Hmm?” Shisui asked again, but Itachi had no other answer for him than a moan.

Itachi reached down to palm Shisui's erection, earning a loud whimper in return.

He kept stroking Shisui, watching his face retort in pleasure, brow furrowed and lips parted, as his other hand pressed Shisui's head down by his nape, to kiss him again

It was not a hurried passion. This time, they had all the time they needed, and Itachi used it to once again remind him of everything that was Shisui's body.

The curves and veins on his cock, the soft locks of his hair, those loud gasps and groans, the taste of his lips..

and how Shisui felt on his own skin.

Shisui pulled away, pushed himself up on his knees so he could reach after the jar, one of the numerous things they had brought with them. He carefully slicked his fingers in the fatty oil, pressed from nuts.

It felt intrusive and not welcoming as he tried to push it inside Itachi, who braced his feet against Shisui in an attempt to ease it in. His body was too weak and always grew too tight in between their sessions. Itachi's knuckles turned white as he squeezed Shisui's knees.

Shisui's hand rubbed soothing circles on Itachi's stomach as the finger pushed in knuckle deep, and even though it hurt, Itachi couldn't think of anything that made him feel as thrilled as the mere thought of having Shisui inside him.

He was just ready to devour everything that was Shisui.

“Aa..” Itachi hissed, his hips jerking as Shisui pushed in another finger, Itachi trying hard to push himself against it. Shisui's hand was still by his stomach, and his eyes were soothing as they looked down.

“Am I hurting you?” Shisui's voice was soft, and Itachi shook his head. Shisui draped his body over Itachi's, like warm, sweaty cover, as Itachi's feet slid off him, wrapping around Shisui for leisure.

Shisui withdrew his fingers, and Itachi took the moment to catch his breath, even if he felt terribly empty now.

He watched with lust as Shisui slicked up his cock, jerking it slowly, the knuckles of his hand constantly brushing against Itachi's erection, making him shudder in anticipation.

The tiny chapel was filled with sounds of the other tombs, people finally rejoicing at their loved, dead ones. The noise was numb in Itachi's ears as he was concentrating fully on the touches of Shisui.

Then, Shisui's strong hands slipped underneath Itachi's body, trying to pull him in, and with Itachi's clumsy help they both sat up, bodies sloppily pressing against each other, panting in each others' mouths as Shisui proceeded to pleasure them both.

Still, Shisui's hands moved, fingers digging into Itachi's ass as he lifted him on top, one hand leaving to steady his cock as he tried to ease Itachi down on it.

Itachi grasped Shisui's shoulders, squeezing onto them hard as he felt Shisui's cock push through the ring of muscle.

Itachi leaned his head over Shisui's shoulder, his hands sliding down the back, grabbing the flesh as Shisui pushed down on his hips till he met Shisui's groin.

“Gods, you feel good,” Shisui moaned, his strong legs flexing underneath Itachi.

“Mmh,” Itachi purred, his mind too worn to think of a wittier reply as he slowly rocked his hips, with Shisui's guidance.

He could feel Shisui's cock move inside him, the head rubbing his insides up and down, making him feel warm and fuzzy, electric shivers raising goose bumps as Shisui rolled his groin.

“Ah,” Itachi bit out, cupping Shisui's clammy jaws as Shisui tilted him down, the angle making him reach deeper, better.

“I missed you,” Shisui whispered, smiling down at Itachi, his hands gripping tight onto Itachi as if afraid to lose him again, his hips snapping hard, just to make Itachi realize it.

He had to let go of Shisui's face to not fall, leaning on the hard stone floor as Shisui kept fucking him.

“Does this feel good?” Shisui's musky breath hit Itachi's face, as he kept panting in time with his thrusts.

“Yes,” Itachi gave a brief answer, moaning as his body who had longed for this for too long was already getting overwhelmed.

“Shisui,” Itachi groaned. “Shisui,” he chanted again, his hands sliding down and letting him fall to the floor, his body convulsing is orgasm as his cock pumped out thick strings of semen.

Shisui twisted Itachi's leg over him, so that he could smoothly lie down beside Itachi, turning them. Shisui's arms wrapped around Itachi as he could freely thrust now, skin slapping skin while his clammy chest stuck to Itachi's back, who was still shivering from his orgasm.

Itachi became too sensitive, not feeling more of Shisui's sex, only hints of orgasm were Shisui's cursing that stung in Itachi's ear, and as he finished he pulled out and kept stroking his softening cock over Itachi's ass.

Itachi let him, watching their shadows flicker on the painted walls, oil lamps burning and making it seem like they already were in the presence of the dead.

He felt glad for Shisui's sake, but felt slightly regretful that he had chosen to spend the night without his own ancestors.

As Shisui pulled away completely, Itachi followed, curling up on the hard floor next to Shisui, resting his head on the other's chest.

He listened to the sounds that filled the night, to Shisui's breathing, and realized that perhaps this choice wasn't the wrong one.

He had been processing for three days straight, and when he wasn't he was pleasing the gods.

He had no time for the dead ones. Shisui sat up, forcing Itachi's body into an uncomfortable position, forcing him to pull away and straighten his hair.

He reached for the tiny wooden ivory box and the jars of beer, that had, including the offerings, been a gift from the royal house to every tomb worker.

Itachi watched as Shisui opened the box to get the blue lotus, inhaling the flower in a sigh.

"Here," Shisui offered, holding out the wooden box.

"I don't want it," Itachi said, receiving a glare from Shisui. "They're your family."

Shisui snorted, turning away his head in what Itachi could only guess was hurt, and proceeded to chug down some beer.

Itachi was quick to place his palms on Shisu's chest, pushing him down into their previous position, wanting no quarrels. 

“I wish we could spend every night like this,” Itachi whispered, to try and soothe Shisui. It was no white lie, either.

“Oh, I didn't know you had the romance in you,” Shisui mumbled, but with a lighter tone already.

Itachi watched through lidded eyes as Shisui kept inhaling the blue lotus, staring at nothingness. Perhaps he was already seeing the dead.

It didn't take long for Itachi to fall asleep.

And when he came to it, he was lying uncomfortably on the cold floor, the door was creaking and sunlight shone in his face.

“Shisui?” he asked, carefully as he tried to fight the last ounces of sleep.

“I don't feel too good,” the other replied, closing the door behind him, approaching Itachi. Itachi squinted at him, the lamps since long burned out.

Shisui smelled like vomit and a bad headache.

“How much did you drink?”

“Too much,” Shisui pained, regret in his voice. “You have quite the audience out there.”

“Huh?” Itachi asked, still clouded with fatigue.

“The word of your whereabouts seems to have spread,” Shisui explained, slowly, and Itachi swore that the idiot was grinning.

Itachi cursed.

“Your guards seem to have been able to fend them off, but they're growing impatient.”

“Gods,” Itachi moaned, not ready for a confrontation. Even more so, he elt somewhat anxious that so many people knew he'd spent the night with Shisui.

“Maybe I should leave,” Itachi reasoned, pushing his tired body off the floor to find his clothes that had been discarded in a hurry last night.

“No, Itachi, please,” Shisui pleaded, and Itachi could almost tell that the other was still drunk.

Itachi got dressed, trying to ignore Shisui. He wanted to leave before more people gathered, and drunken Shisui would not be too understanding anyway.

“You know I hate waiting for you,” Shisui snarled, and Itachi nodded sympathetically. “Will you visit me when I work?”

“No,” Itachi answered, “there's hundreds of craftsmen, you know I hate mingling with them.”

“Itachi-”

“I'll come see you when I can,” he promised, taking a long look at his lover, before sneaking a kiss on his cheek.

“Please wait!” Shisui tried a last time, but Itachi was quick to escape, once again.

As he opened the door, he could feel worry rise in his stomach.

The sun was high up, and the tombs were crowded.

It was all silent as he came through, whispers barely heard, until the sea of people reacted heavily.

His guards were barely enough to push through the mass and keep them from touching Itachi, who felt sick to the stomach watching all the starving people scream for him. 

Small children crying for food, mothers asking for help, elders asking for proper burials for their children.

Itachi fought it, he really did, but every last bit of him wanted to turn around.

His eyes met Shisui's as he did, and Shisui did not seem amused at the situation any longer, as they shared a last brief moment looking at each other.

Itachi wanted to help them, but there was not a thing he could do.

Starving people were beasts, and Itachi was hoping he'd come out alive.

Perhaps dying here wouldn't be too bad, considering that when his father found out about this he'd get slaughtered anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi looked through his window as people were flocking outside of the palace.

The royal family was always a treat to witness, but when it came to the king no one in the city would miss a chance to see him.

Itachi chewed on his fingernails. He had wished to at least see Shisui before his father's arrival, knowing the news would reach the king.

Yet the last time he heard his father had been far down south. Itachi would never have guessed that he would reach the capital in this short notice.

There must have been something else that would have forced his father to return, and it didn't ease the turmoil Itachi's stomach was experiencing.

The palace was busy, the king's reception of most importance, and Itachi would have liked nothing more than to get out of there. However, that would have been the most foolish thing to do.

Itachi sighed, trying to relieve the knots in his stomach as he saw the first people of the king's party arrive, working their way through the mass of people and into the enclosed space of the palace grounds.

He pulled away, walking through the pillared halls, to the court where his brother and all the officials were already standing and waiting for the king.

Itachi's palms were sweating as he stood and waited, receiving all guests that seemed to never end. They were high ranked officials, foreigners, noblemen and friends of the king. Servants had to enter through the back of the palace, making the reception smoother.

At last, his father made an appearance. The hall grew quiet as it was announced, the king that was dressed in even more wealthy attire, pectoral of all colours, the waistband adorned with gold and turquoise nearly touching the floor, the crown of Upper Egypt unmistakable.

It had been years since Itachi had seen his father, but he had not changed the bit. His face was as stern as it used to be, and his aura was still glowing with royal presence. Itachi as well as the rest of the hall fell down to their knees and hands, foreheads pressed against the ground as they welcomed the king back to the city.

This was it, this was what Itachi had been dreading the past days.

Itachi was baffled as his father only paced past them all.

It was a rude gesture, and Itachi's heart beat faster as he could only begin to imagine what it all implied.

He got up and brushed off the dirt from his clothes, watching the rest of the crowd arrive.

Itachi hated the waiting. He had waited for his father's arrival, and now he had to wait again. Uncertainty was something he faced a lot in his position, and it didn't help his situation now.

"The king sent for you."

Itachi spun around, eyeing the servant for a moment.

This time it really was it. He took a deep breath and followed, to the private quarters that had a day ago been his. As he reached the room, his eyes found his father, all the stress from the journey being attended to by servants.

“Father,” Itachi called, everyone's attention turning to him.

Fugaku watched Itachi for a while, his expression revealing nothing, not even longing. Itachi was still as a statue as he waited for his father, even though he wanted to tremble in the presence.

“Leave us,” Fugaku ordered, and the room was soon emptied, making it seem slightly more hostile. 

“Come forth,” he said, and Itachi nodded, complied, every step heavier and more difficult than the last.

As he reached his father, the back of the king's hand connected with his jaw, the loud smack echoing in the room. Itachi fell down to his knees and hands, his body fully pleading. He wanted to do nothing but curl up and disappear.

“I make you co-regent and this is what you do? Send twenty thousand men to the north and then go drinking with commoners? I thought better of you.” Fugaku's voice was not forgiving, every word rooted in disappointment.

Itachi cringed, warmth spreading through his face.

_He returned because he thinks I can't handle it._

Itachi knew better than to try and speak out of turn, yet he did.

“We need to secure Lower Egypt, if the Hittites break through, nothing-”

“They're not our lands,” his father bit, angrier than before. “What do you think the people of Lower Egypt feel about our troops marching into their lands?”

Itachi hadn't thought about it. He trembled, pressing himself even lower to the ground.

“And if Nubia hears we have sent a third of our army to the north, would they hesitate to invade? We need our strength here.”

“I understand, forgive me father,” Itachi begged.

“And then I hear you're drinking with commoners? Do you think this is a fun game, Itachi?”

“No, father,” Itachi plead, tasting the blood on his lips as his tongue nervously darted out.

“You will no longer be co-regent until you've learned what it means to be king."

It cut Itachi like a knife. Failure was a fear of Itachi's that he had felt since he was a child.

“I understand,” he whispered, and it was silent for a while.

“You're dismissed.”

Itachi was quick to hurry out of the room. As he walked through the halls people stopped to stare at his swollen, bleeding lip, no one daring to speak a word. 

It was like a walk of shame.

Itachi slipped through the storage rooms, out back of the palace where he could easily reach its sister building.

It would be where he would now reside along his brother.

The halls were smaller, and not as decorated, but it never bothered Itachi.

He found his mother near their rooms, seated and as her husband, being looked after after the long journey. 

As she saw Itachi, she was quick to gesture for all the servants and friends to leave, as they did after getting a good look at Itachi.

“Itachi,” she said, comfort and pity and sorrow in her voice as she reached out to wipe the trace of blood from his lip.

She led Itachi down, and he followed to his knees, resting his head in her lap as her soft hands brushed through his hair.

He had missed her.

“Your father's not angry with you,” she began, and Itachi was not certain it was making him feel better. “He's just disappointed. He thought you were ready, but perhaps you're still a bit too young.”

Itachi could not hold back the dry sob that climbed up his throat. It was the mercy in her voice and comfort of her touch that made him more shaken than he would have liked to admit.

“We care about you, Itachi. We think it's best if you stay in the palace until you're ready. Those people could hurt you, you can't trust them."

That was the worst he had heard all night. He did expect his father's wrath, but in the comfort of his mother's embrace he had not expected to be stripped from all freedom.

And be held from Shisui.

“Mother,” Itachi wailed, “mother.” He did not want to be prisoner in his own home. And Shisui, Shisui would have to wait for a long time.

Itachi cried as he thought for certain that Shisui would forget him.

“Itachi, don't be upset,” she told him, angling his head so that she could look down at him as she dried away his kohl stained tears, her linen drenched in black and red. “This is for your own good. We don't want to lose you."

His mother pushed him away, to try and wipe away all traces of hurt from his face. “My sweet boy, let's get you cleaned up and let's join the feast.”

“I don't want to attend," Itachi said without thought. 

“Don't bear your father ill will," her voice was still soft but he could hear the warning.

“I do not. I just want to go to bed,” Itachi plead, watching his mother's worried eyes for a moment.

“He'll be expecting you to attend, Itachi,” she whispered. "Get cleaned up."

And so, the servants returned, Itachi's face was washed, not ridding the puffiness or the red of his cheeks, but not looking as horrid as he could have. The kohl around his eyes was reapplied, as his mother dressed in linen he hadn't ruined.

He took a moment to reassert himself, before returning to the palace.

Itachi walked out to the great hall, filled with music and chatter and laughing. Girls in the middle, scarcely dressed with tiny bells on their waists that chimed as they bent their bodies, danced and twisted in ways Itachi deemed impossible.

He was greeted by servants, draping him in flowers and blossoms and perfumed wax that would melt upon touching his hot skin. As he continued, people stopped to watch him walk by, his eyes still glossy and red, small whispers that dared slip through this time.

The monkeys that the animal keeper had in chains bared their teeth and hissed as Itachi walked by. 

It somewhat seemed like everyone was against him today.

His father was surrounded by close friends and important noblemen, and Itachi was quick to seek out a corner out of view. He found his brother splayed across a golden couch, adorned with cow heads and the feet were like the paws of a lion. Servants kept him cool with large feather fans and were keeping him fed. By the feet of the couch sat noblemen who were all more interested in being favoured by Sasuke's wealth than valuing his friendship.

Sasuke looked as bored as Itachi would have been.

Itachi found his refuge, climbing onto the couch, leaning behind Sasuke. It was barely large enough for the both of them, but it at least helped Itachi somewhat stand less out. The noblemen scurried off as Itachi quickly reached out and snatched some fattened meat from Sasuke.

The brothers didn't talk much as they kept an eye on the happenings around them, Itachi not feeling like himself and Sasuke noting it. However, they were used to being quiet around each other. It was something about trust that let them both not feel the need to fill the silence with unnecessary blabbering.

Itachi wondered whether Sasuke had heard about what happened with Fugaku. He was certain he had, and he had always wondered whether Sasuke loathed him for the position he had, and whether he was rejoicing now that Itachi had lost it.

Whatever Sasuke felt, he did not show it, as they both wished time would go faster. Itachi felt Fugaku's eyes occasionally watch him, but he tried not to let it affect him.

Thus, they didn't stay hidden for too long.

Girls were flooding by their feet, and it did make Itachi slightly uncomfortable. Not that he didn't like girls, but their intentions was marriage and his thoughts were still with Shisui. And Sasuke was preoccupied with.. well, Itachi wasn't sure. And the hurt in their eyes whenever Itachi brushed them off as if they were daughters of farmers made him uneasy.

Especially when Fugaku was watching his every move.

And by some point, Sasuke even decided to speak.

“Do you know why father was so surprised when he found out you're drinking with commoners?”

“Hm?” Itachi asked, feeling his heart sink. He didn't want to hear more of it today.

“You don't like people,” Sasuke mumbled, and Itachi was puzzled where Sasuke was going at.

“What makes you want to spend time with them but not with me?”

Itachi looked at Sasuke for some time. Out of all things his brother could have said, this was it. And at this occassion. Itachi felt even more horrible.

“Let's not talk about this here,” Itachi sighed, exhausted enough, and ears all around them.

“Hn,” Sasuke replied, seemingly not convinced.

Itachi excused himself. He had had enough of people today. He had made an appearance at the feast and that was all that was expected out of him. He left a brooding Sasuke by himself and made his way back to the queen's building.

Through the small pillared halls he found his old, untouched room he once had resided in. He undressed, putting his clothes away in the caskets, washing his face letting the water purify him.

He lied down on his cold bed, the headrest feeling rough and terrible to his neck.

Closing his eyes he could see everyone's disappointed eyes looking at him.

Even Sasuke was disappointed.

And he could only begin to imagine what Shisui would look like.

He curled up and hoped he wouldn't wake up any time soon.

 


End file.
